Good To You
by Aria LimeGreen
Summary: When sakura heard someone writting a song she didnt know who so she finished it up for them and sang it infront of a crowd to find the person


**Good To You**

Hey Sakura haruno here. Me and the other girl were getting ready for the show. "Ready to do this Sakura?" Ino asked me. The reason I was Going to do this was cause I had to find the guy sang this song "Last but not least is 'The Five Unknowns'". Everyone started cheering .We setup up the stage "Are you guys ready?"Kakashi the announcer asked us "Yep" we were all wearing a Skin tight dress that flared out about 3 inches below our knee(The band includes

TenTen -Drums,(Black dress)

Sakura-Lead Singer,(Pink dress)

Ino-Bass,(Blue dress)

Hinata Piano,(Purple dress)

Temari -Bass.(Green dress )

They were trying to impress their boyfriends. I was impressing a person who sang this song and I finished the lyrics for them I was trying to get them to show them self. The curtain Opened.

Sakura:

Everyone's around, no words are coming out.  
>And I can't find my breathe, can we just say the rest with no sound.<br>And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
>And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.<br>And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me<br>And I'd be so good to you.  
>I would.<p>

Then Sai Came up and sang his part 'WOAH! I LOVE HIM BUT I NEVER KNEW HE WROTE THE SONG (I know it's by Marianas trench but I needed it to be written by him just for this )

Sai:

Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines.  
>Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want.<br>But I still have your letter, just got caught between  
>Someone I just invented, and who I really am and who I've become.<p>

Both :

And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me<br>And I'd be so good to you.  
>Woahh<br>You bring me higher.  
>Yeah.<br>I would.

And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me<br>And I'd be so good to you.  
>I'd be good to you,<br>I'd be good to you,  
>I'd be so good to you...<p>

People cheered for us. we got off the stage. Once we got off stage Sai then whispered into my ear as we hugged "I Love You Saki" "love you too Sai-Kun" The girl cheered ,Naruto then told Sai if he hurt me he'd kill him personally. Then we kissed for what seemed like hours.

Everyone's around, no words are coming out.  
>And I can't find my breathe, can we just say the rest with no sound.<br>And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
>And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.<br>And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me<br>And I'd be so good to you.  
>I would.<br>Everyone's around, no words are coming out.  
>And I can't find my breathe, can we just say the rest with no sound.<br>And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
>And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.<br>And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me<br>And I'd be so good to you.  
>I would.<br>Everyone's around, no words are coming out.  
>And I can't find my breathe, can we just say the rest with no sound.<br>And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
>And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.<br>And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me<br>And I'd be so good to you.  
>I would.<p>

And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me<br>And I'd be so good to you.  
>I'd be good to you,<br>I'd be good to you,  
>I'd be so good to you...<p>

People cheered for us. we got off the stage. Once we got off stage Sai then whispered into my ear as we hugged "I Love You Saki" "love you too Sai-Kun" The girl cheered ,Naruto then told Sai if he hurt me he'd kill him personally. Then we kissed for what seemed like hours.


End file.
